villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Joseph Walters
Joseph Walters, also mainly known as J.W., is the main antagonist of the 2005 animated direct-to-video film by Warner Bros. Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry. He is the CEO of the Fabulous Super Race. He also has his assistant named Irving. He was voiced by , who also played Bender in the Futurama franchise, Dr. Drakken in Disney's Kim Possible, Jekhide in Mia and the Migoo, and Diagon. Biography Tom and Jerry initially wreck the house that they lived in during a frantic chase, so they enter a race called the "Fabulous Super Race", which offers the race winner an extravagant mansion. Tom and Jerry present themselves to J.W. and Irving, Biff and Buzz meet the five contestants: Steed, Grammy, Gorthan, Soccer Mom, and Dr. Professor (who will not begin the race, because he was eliminated before the race when he and his vehicle are vaporized by antimatter used to power the vehicle). The racers begin the race in Hollywood, California, where Grammy takes an early lead, but is overtaken by Steed late in the leg. The race was initially going to be from Hollywood to Mexico, but due to public ratings of the event, J.W. decides to extend the race to the Amazonian jungle. During the leg, Tom switches a sign, causing Soccer Mom to drive her car into a pit of quicksand. Steed (still in the lead) crosses an old bridge, but leaves a hole in the middle, causing problems for Grammy and Gorthan. Tom crosses the bridge easily, then attempts to destroy the bridge in the hope of eliminating Jerry, but it backfires and causes Tom to fall into the water. Steed continuously wins, with Grammy following in second, but J.W. wants to continue the race due to the high ratings. When the studio head changes the race again, Biff and Buzz announce that the next leg of the race is set in Antarctica, and the remaining drivers will have to modify their cars for ocean travel. On the way to the South Pole, Steed's car breaks down and he encounters what he thinks is a mermaid who progressively proceeds to feed him to her voracious offspring. Gorthan reach the destination grounds, but is then eliminated when he causes himself and his car to float away on an iceberg. Just before the start of the next leg of the race, Tom, Jerry and Grammy arrive on the scene. As the remaining racers modify their cars, Grammy is apparently eliminated when she and Squirty are swallowed by a whale thanks to Tom's machinations. During the Antarctic leg, Tom and Jerry race each other across Antarctica. Tom is frozen into an ice block and slides everywhere in Antarctica, which nearly causes his elimination when his car reaches the finish line before he does. Meanwhile, in the production office, J.W. is notified that the ratings of the race are up and need to be kept up. Biff and Buzz are then notified that the racers will have to modify their cars again to race underwater to Australia. Tom faces several problems, including his car being taken over by seals, his fish juice spray attracting sharks, which ends in his elimination when he crashes into a concrete block and an anchor destroys his car. Jerry arrives and gestures to Biff and Buzz that he hasn't seen Tom. Jerry then continues racing across Australia to Borneo, where the finish line was reassigned to. Grammy returns to the race when the whale spits them out. Tom also returns to the race when Irving takes a flight to Australia to administer cardiopulmonary resuscitation under J.W.'s orders, because his manipulative and villainous nature gave the race great ratings. Tom then repairs his car and cuts the continent in half using a laser in an attempt to simultaneously get into first place and get rid of Jerry, Grammy, and Squirty. Punchy attacks Tom in revenge for the destructive action while the others escape. The next leg of the race involves them modifying their cars with balloons for air travel to Borneo. After Tom pops Grammy's balloons, Grammy and Squirty fall from a tremendous height to their apparent deaths bickering over what they assume was a parachute. After Tom's own balloons pop, he crashlands into Spike and then gives pursuit after Jerry and the finishing line. Meanwhile, in the production office, J.W. announces that the true final leg of the race is back to Hollywood, which will involve them traveling around the world back to the finishing point with high speed jets in only five minutes due to the race taking too long. Tom and Jerry are shocked at this latest last-minute change, but go ahead and race through several major locations in Asia, Europe, the Atlantic Ocean, and the United States of America, causing massive havoc to multitudinous monuments in their wake in many entertaining ways; shrinking Mount Everest, turning the Taj Mahal into a spinning top, playing Pinball on St Basil's Cathedral, straightening the Leaning Tower of Pisa, turning the Eiffel Tower into a giant pretzel, turning Big Ben into a broken cuckoo clock, destroying the Great Wall of China, the Roman Coliseum, and the Stonehenge, turning a castle into a trailer park, stripping the Statue of Liberty, sealing the Grand Canyon, removing the letters of the Hollywood sign (aside from "ow"), and turning the Hollywood Walk of Fame into a bunch of shurikens. At the finish line, Tom and Jerry's jet planes break down causing them to tie on the line. Although Tom and Jerry successfully win because of the tie, J.W. says that they have to do the race all over again. Tom and Jerry proceed to attack J.W. in retaliation, then seize the key to the mansion from him. Furiously, J.W. decides that Hollywood stands for family entertainment, whereupon the President of Hollywood appears to incinerate J.W. for his unacceptable and infelicitous change of heart, and Irving becomes the new producer and head of Globwobbler Studios. Meanwhile, Tom and Jerry share their new mansion tranquilly, until Tom's previous owner shows up and pretends like she owns the house. Trivia *His real name "Joseph Walters" is never mentioned in the film. *He is similar to the following villains: King Candy from "Wreck-It Ralph", Chester V from "Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs 2", ''Henry James Waternoose III from "Monsters, Inc", Tzekel-Kan from "''The Road to El Dorado". **''Both J.W. and King Candy are kings of races ''(The Fabulous Super Race and Sugar Rush); both have assistants (Irving and Sour Bill), both meet the main protagonists (Tom and Jerry, and Wreck-It Ralph); both started out to be good and revealed their true nature to the protagonists (J.W. is revealed to be a ruthless hunter who wants to extend The Fabulous Super Race in order to have either Tom or Jerry killed, and King Candy is revealed to be Turbo who plots to kill Ralph and Vanellope without having to be interfered by them to destroy Sugar Rush in order to have the most attention around Liwak's Arcade); and both were defeated while their assistants redeem themselves (J.W. gets arrested; King Candy (Turbo) dies in Lava). **Both J.W. and Chester V are former supporting idols to the protagonists (Tom and Flint Lockwood) who then revealed their true villany to them near the end; both fail to kill the protagonist's loved ones in the last instant just as the protagonist saves them (J.W. fails to kill Tom as Jerry as they beat him up and push him away; Chester fails to kill Flint's friends as Flint manages to use the button to move them away from food making machine, which would have turned them into food); and both get their comeuppance (J.W. is berated by Irving and gets arrested, just before he can kill Tom and Jerry again; while Chester is eaten by a giant cheesespider just before he can escape). **Both J.W. and Henry James Waternoose III are former CEOs of a company; both attempted to hide their villainous nature; both have former diabolical henchmen (Irving and Randall Boggs); both trap the protagonists (J.W. and Irving trap Tom and Jerry in Antartica; Waternoose traps Mike and Sulley in the Himalayas), both have evil plans of their own (J.W. plots to obey The President of Hollywood's orders and extend the Fabulous Super Race; Waternoose plots to kidnap the children and extract their screams); both get defeated and arrested for their crimes. **Both J.W. and Tzekel-Kan were originally loyal to a powerful figure (Biff Buzzard and Buzz Blister, and Chief Tannabok) while betraying them for a different plan; and both worked alongside a powerful figure only to get betrayed in the end (The President of Hollywood and Hernan Cortes). Navigation Category:Greedy Category:Businessmen Category:Tom and Jerry Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Abusers Category:Oppressors Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Extravagant Category:Wealthy Category:Tyrants Category:Traitor Category:Paranoid Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Psychopath Category:Brutes Category:Deceased Category:Comedy Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Charismatic Category:Opportunists Category:Wrathful Category:Egotist Category:Embezzlers Category:Elitist Category:Neutral Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Brainwashers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Fallen Heroes